Life, Hurt, Trust
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: He loved her. He really did so why'd he cheat...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, minna-san. ^.^ Please enjoy my new GA story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story and little Yuzu. ;]

Summeray: He loved her. He really did. So why did he cheat? Why'd he ignore her?

**Life, Hurt, Trust. **

Chapter 1:

"Ah.. Ogaa-san.. [Mother]" A little girl with light red eyes and beautiful auburn hair said.

"Nani, Yuzuyu?" A beautiful women in her 20's with hazel eyes and the same auburn hair asked the little girl, standing in front of her.

"Today's the Day!" The now three year-old said, smiling.

The Women nodded.

Mikan:

I nodded. It's been 10 years since me and Natsume started dating. And its been almost 4 years since he started to thrown himself into his work. He didn't even know about Yuzu, our daughter, because he never listened when I tried to tell him.

My...Our Daughter is growing up without a father. It didn't seem fair...

Today, on Yuzu's 3rd Birthday, I've decided to go to his work and confront him about it.

I called up Hotaru, because I needed her strength to not start crying again.

* * *

Once Hotaru got here we went into the building.

"Baka, if he makes you cry _again _I'll personally beat him black n' blue." I looked at my emotionless friend and smiled. She does have a heart...

"Fine...Here, watch Yuzu." I handed my daughter over to her and got ready. One deep breath...two..three. I was ready.

I slowly opened the door to my boyfriends office and the sight that faced me almost made me throw up.

There was my Boyfriend _kissing_ another girl... My eyes grew wide..

"Ahm..." Then our eyes met. Crimson to Hazel. "Mikan...? It...Its not what you think! I swear!"

I wiped my already flowing tears and stormed out the room.** "NATSUME! YOU JERK!"** And didn't even _once_ look back.

I ran past Hotaru and Yuzuyu and out. I needed fresh air. I needed to breath. I silently cried onto my hands, back leaning against the wall. My head was hurting, my_ heart_ was hurting...

I was hurt.

And there was _nothing_ anyone could do now... to help my broken heart.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V:

I knew there was something really not right when that Baka came running out of there so I decided to go look.

"Hyuuga?" Once in the room, I came face-to-face with my best friend's Boyfriend and well, a half naked girl.

"...What all that? Yuzu, don't get..." I looked at the little three year old than back at Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, if you would've stayed close to Mikan and not push her away and around the way you've been doing these past 4 years, than _maybe_ you could've been there to see your daughter be born. You could've been there to see her take her first steps, to hear her say her first words and you could've showed her love. But you decided to cheat and I don't care how much that_ Aho_ loves you, **_I'll make sure that you wont ever see her again_**."

And with that I left the room, with a little 3-year-old who seems to be completely confused in every-which-way. Oh, I also left a shocked Hyuuga and a rather angry women behind.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

I have a daughter... I have a daughter... I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!

* * *

okay! I'll stop here ^.^ Hopoe you'll enjoy this story (even though the first chapter was rather short and I apologize for that)


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's P.O.V:

It's two am and I'm starring at the ceiling, feeling rather anxious. Depression doesn't suit me, Hotaru says, so I try to but up an happy face for her and Yuzu and for everyone else.

All Night I've been up, just thinking and thinking and thinking...What else could I do?

Tomorrow, Hotaru will make sure me and Yuzuyu will be away from _him_...

All day today she had helped us pack. And I can't, just can't seem to fall asleep.

The same images keep filling my mind.

Him. On top. Of her. Her...I don't know her, yet...yet I can't help but hate her. And I usually don't hate people that i don't know.

I rolled over to my side and starred at a picture of Yuzuyu and I.. oh how i wished he'd have been there...One Day...That's all...

* * *

Mikan woke up the next morning as little figure jumped on her bed.

"Mommy wake up. Mommy wake up." The little girl giggled.

"No.. Five more minutes..." Mikan rolled over and Yuzuyu pouted cutely.

"No way!" Since Mikan didn't budge, Yuzuyu jumped on her.

"UP MOMMY!"

Mikan jumped at the that. " I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Yuzuyu smiled happily and ran out of the room.

"Yuzuyu! Stop running you're going to hurt yourself!" the reply Mikan got was laughter. She sighed and crawled out of bed. _'time to make something out of this day'_

It wasn't long before Mikan had breakfast ready and Yuzuyu was eating. After Breakfast, Mikan helped Yuzuyu into her light pink sundress. Mikan put her short brown hair into two ponytails at either side of her head. Yuzuyu's crimson eyes smiled at Mikan.

There was no doubt that she was there Daughter. .All.

"Mommy, yuzu have a Daddy?" Mikan smiled at her daughter.

"Of course you do, baby."

"But daddy no wike [like] yuzu?" Mikan's eyes softened and she embraced the little girl.

"Daddy just doesnt know about you, yuzu. But don't worry.. you got Mommy, Aunty Hotaru and Uncle Ruka."

Yuzu smiled. "Uncle Wuka! [Ruka] Yuzu, want to see Uncle Wuka!" Mikan smiled and tickled her Daughter who in return burst out laughing. "Mamma!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making both girls stop and look up. _'Is it Hotaru? She's earlie.' _

Mikan let go of the Child and went to open the door. Her eyes widen at who was standing in front of her and for a second - only a second she felt pityfull.

"What do you want- "

* * *

This is it for Today. :]


	3. Chapter 3

Life hurt trust.

* * *

**Attention:** Before I start the story I wanted to say a few things. Usually I hate fights but I personally believe this isn't right. This isn't for everyone, I've just been getting rude messeges/reviews.

First of all -**Capitalization,** I don't _intend _to do that. My Computer is German so it'll automaticlly Capitalize or correct things without me knowing.

Second - to you, my writing may be "wrong" but i can have my own style, Can't I? O.O Is it wrong for me to want to write what I want to write?

Third - many of you _don't know_ anything about me, so why pretend like you do? Fact is: I'm an Child Abuse victim, which is_ why_ it takes me longer to update. Fact is: I get abused almost everyday, which is _why_ I like to apply it to my characters. _This is who i am. _

**Now**, many of you are wonderful, wonderful readers and I'm thankful for that. So THANK YOU :]

And... APRIL is CHILD ABUSE AWARNESS MONTH. I'm letting my Voice be heard, which is also why, I wanted to write this.

Thanks again for all my supporter's. Happy C.A.A.M. [ Go blue for those with no voice].

P.S - If you have an idea for my story, and you want me to apply it. Let me know and i'll consider. But if someone feels like critisizing me, I beg for you to please not do that.

Simple words can trigger me and I already get triggered enough. Please understand. [A _trigger_ is something that sets off a memory tape or flashback transporting the person back to the event of her/his original trauma.]

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please, hear him out." I stared at the person and sighed.

"Ruka..." Hs shifted, clearly uncomfortably, and looked straight at me.

"Please. J-Just hear his side..." I nodded my head. I couldn't ever say 'no' to Ruka-Pyun.

"Okay. Tell him to call me. I'll hear him out." I smiled as he smiled at me. I watched him leave the drive way and closed the Door.

After about five minutes my phone rang. I hurried to answer.

" Hello? " I said, as I answered.

_"Mikan... I.. look, t-there's something...something I wanted to tell you... Its about that Night."_ I gulped as I listened. At this point I just wanted to turn around and run.

"Mamma?" I turned around to my confused Daughter.

"Natsume... would you like to talk to your Daughter?" I could hear his breath catching.

_"I..Are you sure?"_ I smiled at him nervous voice.

"Yes. I'm sure." I turned the phone towards yuzu and put it on speacker.

"Say "Hello" Yuzu." I smiled at her. Her little hands pulled the phone close.

"Hwllo?"

_"H-Hey there.. How do you do?"_

Yuzuyu titled her little head to the side as she looked at me. I nodded my head letting her know that it was okay.

"Well. How you?"

_"I, I'm Fine." _

"Don't sound fine" Yuzuyu frowned at the phone and I heard Natsume chuckle.

_"I guess, guess that I'm just nervous. 'Cause... you see, I messed up real bad with your mother." _

"Weal bad?" I was tearing up now.

_"Yeah. Ha... So, You're name's Yuzu?"_ Yuzuyu shook her head.

"Yuzu, he can't see you"

"No. It Yuzuyu. Yuzu my nick-name"

_"Oh.. I, Ahm"_

I pulled Yuzu close and looked at her.

"Yuzuyu, this man, he's your daddy."

Yuzuyu turned to look at me. "Daddy?" I nodded. "Yes." And she turned back to the phone, smiling happily.

"Hwllo Daddy."

_"Hello, Yuzuyu."_

"Daddy, why not here?"

_"Because...Daddy messed up. He now has to make it up to Mommy."_ I stared at the Phone with wide eyes.

_"Tell your Mother that I won't give up on her."_ Yuzuyu nodded her head again.

"Otay. Bwy-Bwy."

_"Bye."_

* * *

Preview: Natsume has made a plan on how to win Mikan's heart back. Mikan's confused about his actions.

-A.O.D


End file.
